The invention relates to a photosensitive semiconductor resistor having a monocrystalline semiconductor body of one conductivity type which, on two oppositely located surfaces, is provided with an anode contact and with a cathode contact.
A semiconductor resistor of this type is known, for example, from the publication "Sensoren" of Philips GmbH, Hamburg 1980, pp 29-31.
Photosensitive semiconductor resistors are normally manufactured from a polycrystalline material, usually CdS. However, such resistors are comparatively inert.
Photosensitive semiconductor resistors of a monocrystalline semiconductor material, such as silicon or germanium, on the contrary, so far were comparatively insensitive and difficult to manufacture.